Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of chemical and industrial facilities and more specifically to removing water from a vapor using a vacuum box.
Background of the Invention
There is an increased need for improving efficiency and reducing environmental concerns in the cleaning of industrial equipment such as process towers and the like. For instance, equipment holding hydrocarbons or other contaminants is cleaned for a variety of reasons such as for maintenance or a plant turnaround. Such maintenance and plant turnarounds typically involve accessing the equipment. Before the equipment may be accessed, the hydrocarbons and other contaminants are often removed from the equipment. A variety of conventional processes have been used to remove the hydrocarbons and other contaminants from the equipment. Such conventional processes include using steam to remove the hydrocarbons and other contaminants. Drawbacks to such conventional processes include disposal of the removed hydrocarbons and other contaminants. For instance, the steam exiting the equipment (e.g., process tower) may contain hydrocarbons and other contaminants.
Methods have been developed to dispose of such removed hydrocarbons and other contaminants. Such developments include processing the steam to remove the hydrocarbons and other contaminants. For instance, such developments include flaring the steam. Drawbacks to flaring the steam include environmental issues such as organic levels of the flare.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved method and system for cleaning process equipment. Further needs include improved methods and systems for removing contaminants such as hydrocarbons from a vapor (e.g., steam). Additional needs include improved equipment for removing hydrocarbons and other contaminants from a vapor such as steam.